Let it Rain
by WeisheitLass
Summary: He looked up into the dark sky; it was raining. The light rain soon turned into a downpour, and Marth was instantly soaked. "Oh, let it rain!" He yelled up at the dark clouds hovering overhead. "I've got nothing else to lose!"


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, do I? **You: Nope.** Well, think again! Because I do own...**

**... ... ... ... ... ... **

**Screw this, I don't own anything except my ideas.**

Rain pounded at the windows of Smash Mansion. It was morning, but it might as well have been 11:00 at night when you looked at how dark the sky was. Marth was just waking up. Noticing how dark out it was, he groaned and turned to his iHome clock, where his iPod touch was charging. _Is it seriously only 11:00 PM? _Marth thought groggily. Yep, even Marth thinks it's 11:00 at night. Nobody's perfect. _Now,_ Marth thinks, some how glaring with his eyes closed, _all we need is for the author to get back to writing this story._ Oh, yeah, right. Sorry Marth.

Anyways, Marth opened his eyes and stared at his clock in disbelief. It really was 7:30 in the morning. He sighed. _Oh well. Better get up... _So Marth got up. He was very hungry and ready for breakfast. Have you ever noticed how some people eat a whole lot but stay really thin? Yeah, that's Marth. Marth glared around the room. "I do not eat a lot..." He muttered to himself, trying to ignore the voice. On weekend mornings, no body really bothers to get out of their pajamas, so Marth didn't really need to get dressed, for he was clad in pale purple pajamas. You know, Marth, horizontal stripes make you look thinner, so you should-

"SHUT UP!" Marth roared, spinning around and trying to look for this mysterious voice. Meanwhile, back at her office in her realm, WeisheitLass, or Weisheit for short, was sitting at her desk, trying to ignore the nagging brunette girl standing over her shoulder.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!" The brunette yelled at Weisheit, making her cringe.

"Shut up, I can do whatever I want! This is my story!" The brunette pouted.

"Fine, I'll just go write my own story! AND you'll post it for me! And..." The girl searched for something insulting. "And... You're not a very good writer!" She stalked away, leaving Weisheit feeling like she'd just been slapped across her face.

"Well then!" She huffed. Weisheit then looked at you. "Don't worry!" She added. "I'll get her back... Somehow..."

Anyways...

Marth stood up and stretched, staring around the room he shared (sadly) with Ike. The blue haired mercenary wasn't in bed, sleeping like he normally was when the opportunity struck. Marth just ignored this, even though it _was_ odd, and decided to hurry downstairs.

As the prince strolled through the halls, he couldn't help but notice, they were... _Empty_. The halls of Smash Mansion are _never_ empty. Someone is always doing something, whether it's Toon Link trying to set off bombs, Roy embracing his pyro side, or Peach chasing Samus around trying to give her a makeover, something is always happening. But the halls... Were bare. Not a person in sight.

_Curious..._ Marth thought, growing suspicious. _First Ike isn't in bed... Now the halls are empty... What next, Toon acting like an angel?_ _Ha._ Marth chuckled. Like Toon would ever—

"Hello Mister Prince Marth!" Toon Link was beaming up at him.

"Holy—" Marth cursed and had to throw himself to the side to prevent him from running over Toon.

"Toony, where in the world is everybody?" Toon blinked.

"In the cafeteria, but Mister Prince Sir, I don't think you should—"

"Thanks!" Marth pushed past him, heading for the cafeteria.

In the hallway, he started to hear voices, which got louder as he approached the door to the cafeteria. Then, as he reached for the doorknob, everybody went silent.

"Okay, what—" Marth yanked the door open and froze at what he saw. There, standing in the middle of the cafeteria, was Link and Zelda.

And they were kissing.

The people that surrounded were going, _Ooh!_ and _Aah! _at the two. Pit was covering his mouth, eyes wide and obviously trying to hide his grin. Samus cheered for the two, and Peach giggled. Mario clapped.

Marth's eyes went wide. _They..._ As he backed out of the room, he could have sworn he saw Pit look his way, but Marth didn't care. He fled through the hall, thinking to himself, _Wait, why do I care? I shouldn't... I don't... Well, maybe I do, but..._

Where to go? All he wanted at the moment was to get away, away from the horrible scene in the kitchen.

The attic? No, too dusty.

His room? Of course not, he shared a dormitory with Roy and Ike.

The roof? …Nobody goes up there. In fact, maybe Marth IS the only one who knows about that ladder…

So the young prince headed onto the deck just outside the game room. You could only see the ladder if you walked all the way out onto the deck, turned around, and looked high up. It's a little tricky to get to, considering that you had to climb up to get to it, but Marth was a fairly good climber. So he hoisted himself up onto the small ledge over the door, and pulled himself up onto the ladder. He then climbed the ladder all the way up onto the roof, where he quickly found the broad flat spot, where he likes to watch the sunset on days he doesn't brawl late.

He settled down, chin resting on his news. A tear or two may have escaped his eyes. Marth had been sitting there for little more than a minute when he felt something wet drip onto his head. He looked up into the dark sky; it was raining. The light rain soon turned into a downpour, and Marth was instantly soaked.

"Oh, let it rain!" He yelled up at the dark clouds hovering overhead. "I've got nothing else to lose!"

**AN: BLASPHEMY! /slapped /****Sorry I just wanted to say that/**

**Short chapter is short.**


End file.
